A Daughter's Confession
by WriterNull
Summary: Ever since she espied some 'private time' between her parents, Sophia has always felt differently about her father than what would be considered normal. After months of internal debate, she finally decides to confront him about her feelings. A practice commission I did for someone I used to associate with.


The moment I woke up, I knew today would be eventful. There wasn't anything that gave it away in particular – just like every morning, I uncurled myself and got out of the small bed I slept in made for pokémon of my small size, stretched, fluffed up my icy-white tail and groomed the rest of my fur, drank a few sips of water to get rid of my dry throat, and left the bedroom, where everyone was sleeping, in favor of the living room, where all the entertainment was. Just like every morning, the sun was only just starting to rise as I padded out into the living room, and I examined my fur in the television's reflection, and groomed myself a slight bit more to fix any few stubborn sections. No, nothing that anyone could see made it apparent that today would be one of the most life-changing days in recent times for me. Instead, it was something inside my mind, something I'd been planning for weeks now, waiting for the right moment and trying to build up my courage. Today was finally the day I'd confess how I felt about my father and trainer.

From the first day I'd started feeling the way I did, I knew that it wasn't normal. The few times I'd heard moans coming from my parents' bedroom when they thought I was asleep, I didn't have the instant reaction of disgust that would be considered normal by most, if not all. On a few nights where I felt particularly curious and adventurous, I would sneak up to their bedroom to peek in. Whenever I saw my human father mating with my mother – a fusion between an alolan ninetales and a mega absol, in such a state due to a specially engineered mega stone – I never felt the normal reaction of wanting to put as much distance between them and myself as possible. The first time I saw them mating, I dismissed my feelings as pure curiosity – I believed I simply wanted to join them in order to, for lack of better terms, know what mating was like. Despite being told time and time again that I was very cute, even for an alolan vulpix, by my father and mother, I had never found anyone who had wanted to show me the ropes, so to speak. Whether or not I was lacking in terms of being fully evolved, I had been told by both those I knew well and those I'd never met before that I was very mature on a cognitive level, and I eventually began to hold it as true. However, even with both of these being true, I was denied numerous times by any potential mates, and thus I remained curious, and interested whenever I saw my parents enjoying some 'alone time'. However, the more and more I thought about that time, the more I realized that it wasn't simple curiosity that made me fascinated by their activities. What kept it on the forefront of my mind ever since was something I had never felt before – jealousy. The more I thought about it, the more apparent it became that I was disgusted at their activities because I didn't like my father mating with my mother, and I wanted to be in my mother's place instead of her. At first, this revelation shocked me, as even I knew that incest was illegal, and highly looked down upon by not only the government, but citizens of said government as well. However, the more I watched them mate from the cover of a slightly ajar bedroom door, the more it became apparent to me that, unless I wanted to wind up hating my mother for simply marrying my father, and years before I was born, nonetheless, I needed to do something about my feelings. I had to confess how I felt to him, and maybe then, and only then, would I get some reprieve from my constant thoughts of taking my mother's spot. It was by no means something I wanted to do, but something I felt necessary if I ever wanted to clear my mind, and the moment I realized that, my mind was set. From then on, I had spent much time debating over the best time to tell him how I felt, always wanting to procrastinate on such a matter, but two weeks prior, I realized that if I ever wanted to get this out, I had to stop putting it off, and thus I gave myself two weeks to do so.

Today marked the two weeks I had given myself, and to say I was a nervous wreck was an understatement. However, whether it be from anxiety, recurring tendencies to procrastinate on the matter, or knowing that I still had a few hours before I had to finally tackle the matter head-on, I decided investing in a distraction would be a good idea, and so I turned on the television in front of me with the handiwork of my claws, since investing in a remote made for larger pokémon was never seen as a necessity by either of my parents when I could learn to use the current one with ease. As the screen quickly flickered to life, the first thing that met my eyes and ears was a particularly loud news channel broadcast, and after a few seconds of scrambling for the button that read 'volume down', I returned it to a reasonable volume, muting the television entirely for a few seconds to listen to any sounds of activity, and breathed a slight sigh of relief once I heard none, and restored the volume to the device, although much lower than before, and begin to flick through the channels. The news never particularly interested me – either the issues that it featured were beyond my comprehension, were irrelevant to me, or followed some celebrity or something, and so I could hardly care less. The next two minutes or so were filled with my mind diverting to the impending events, back to the television, and switched between the two every few seconds, and I swore I saw the same channel at least twice, seeing as how I hadn't even paid enough attention to lift my claw from the 'channel up' button. With the audio never remaining on one channel, I eventually pulled myself out of the internal debate over what to focus on, and I finally settled on a channel showing a rerun of some old cartoons. While I prided myself in being mature emotionally and mentally, I never really found any reason to distance myself from the shows I had enjoyed since I was old enough to understand language: it was a nice escape from the issues of the outside world, and could provide me with a much-needed laugh from time to time, and most that I watched had some semblance of maturity to their humor, so my parents couldn't complain that they were "melting my mind" or something of the sort. Picking up the remote in my maw, I pad over to the couch, jumping up on it and curling up, putting down the remote between my front paws, and focus my attention to the screen as I let my mind drift, getting some much-needed reprieve from the thoughts pervading my mind. The next few hours were filled with various snack and drink breaks, all while listening for any activity from my parents' room, and after a certain point, my exhaustion from a lack of sleep the previous night caught up with me. Despite my best efforts to stay awake, I simply couldn't manage to do so, and at some point, I drifted off, eyes closing slowly despite desperate attempts to stay open, and eventually I gave in, passing out on the couch.

At first, I thought what woke me up was a particularly loud moment from the show I was watching, or possibly myself, but something felt… off. My eyes open now, they began darting around, looking for the reason I was woken up. Seeing nothing in my immediate field of view, I uncurl myself from my position, looking first to my left, where I saw nothing, then the right, where I instantly notice my dad standing there, looking at me with a smile on his face.

"Good morning, cutie," he greets me like he had numerous times before, but this time, the words triggered a sudden influx of anxiety, hope, and fear all at the same time. After pulling my head from my sleepiness and the onslaught of emotions with a yawn and a shake of my head to clear my mind, respectively, I smile back at him, happy to see him despite the internal tension.

"Good morning, daddy," I return the greeting with a smile, padding over towards the arm of the couch closest to which he was standing, pressing the side of my muzzle into his outstretched palm, grinning as he scratches me gently under my chin, my favorite spot for him to pet. The feeling was always comforting, and I enjoyed the physical reassurance that his words meant something when he told me how much he loved me all from the simple gesture, although I doubted it was in the sense that I loved him.

"Sleep well, hon?" When he asks me this, I decide not to try to lie, as it would benefit neither of us, and I didn't foresee any possible negative consequences in telling him the truth.

"Well, not really… I had a lot on my mind..." I reply honestly, before reassuring him as I continue, "but my nap really helped! I feel a lot better now!" I speak happily, hoping he wouldn't ask what had me up.

"What kept you up all night?" The second he asks this, my hopes of playing it off are dashed despite part of me being secretly grateful for the opportunity, and I see two paths on how to proceed – dismiss it as nothing, or tell him exactly what was on my mind. With a sudden burst of confidence, I decide to pick the latter path, and take a deep breath before replying.

"Well, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for some time..." I lead off, hoping that by some miracle, he'd instantly know what I meant, and tell me that it was all okay, and that he felt the same.

"What's that?" Clearly, this would be no miracle, and I'd have to face the music on this matter, or forever hold my peace, which wasn't something I was particularly interested in doing. However, the look of attentiveness and supportive intent on his face soothed me a slight bit, and thus I continued.

"Y-you know I love you, right?" My question comes hesitantly, now hoping that he didn't understand what I meant, and to my simultaneous dismay and relief, he nods.

"I love you too, Sophia. But I know that's not what you had in mind. What do you wanna tell me?" The presumption was only half-wrong, and I'd have to confess the more uncomfortable half to him, and I take a deep breath, readying my answer.

"Well… I've been thinking more and more about how I feel about you lately, and I realized something… I love you, daddy. But… not in the way I've always told you… I love you more than that. I really love you… I love you in ways I shouldn't…" I confess, letting out a deep yet shaky sigh, the hard part being over. As I looked up at his face, I could almost see my words being processed, and for a brief second, the look of understanding he had been giving me for the past few minutes falters. It cracks only for a brief second, but that was all I needed. In the singular moment, I can see a plethora of emotions flicker across his face – confusion, surprise, shock, and more that I can't put my paw on, but I don't need to, because all my questions were answered in that instant – he doesn't feel the same. He tries to recover, but from that moment on, I hardly cared. Head hung, I stand up, quietly descending from the couch and walking past him, starting to head to my room. I plan to lock myself in there, and from then on, I would hardly care what happened to me, or what either of my parents thought of me. However, the last thing I expected stops me in my tracks – his voice.

"Sophia, stop. Come here," he commands, voice firm and unforgiving, not ready to take no for an answer, but at the same time, understanding, as if wanting to reach a resolution. Turning around hesitantly, I obey the command, usually not too keen on responding to orders as if I were a pet, but at this point I hardly have enough energy left in me to ignore the order, let alone oppose it. Mind already set on defeat, I approach the couch once again, staying as far as I can from him as I can without making it obvious as my mind starts to predict how he might punish or shun me for what I said.

"Y-yes?" I ask, voice incredibly quiet and timid, not even trying to hide my hesitancy and fear at what he might say.

"Sophia… I might not feel the same way about you, but to me, it seems like this is something that's been wearing at you for some time, and you feel really strongly about this… so..." he pauses, taking a deep breath as his face seems to ask, "am I really about to do this?" Regardless, he continues, saying, "if this really means so much to you, I… guess I can give it a try… you've always been my little girl, and you always will be, and I wanna do whatever I can to make you happy." With this, he smiles softly as my face lights up, more than ecstatic that his response isn't negative.

"Do you really mean it?" I inquire simply, my single fluffy, voluminous white tail wavering excitedly behind me, to which he nods, smile growing slightly. My heart flutters at the simple gesture, and as he nods towards the bedroom upstairs, I instantly perk up, making my way towards the stairwell back up to his room, head in the clouds as excitement and relief overwhelm any questions I had about how or why I managed to achieve this outcome of events, and resign to just enjoying the moment.

After a few peeks over my shoulder to make sure he is still following me, I reach his bedroom, jumping up onto his bed excitedly as I feel a faint sensation of warmth start to pervade my body as preemptive arousal begins to kick in, pheromones filling the air as my tail stays out of the way due to its motion. After what seems like forever, but is really only a few seconds, he finally arrives, and after a moment of what seems like contemplation of his actions, he begins to strip down, revealing a rather lean and toned, yet not overly-muscular body as he removes his white undershirt, then removing his sweatpants and underwear at the same time, leaving him bare and revealing a rather sizable endowment, already erect – about seven inches in length, and roughly two in diameter. From my understanding, this was by no means super-sized, but compared to my small frame, it was certainly something. At the sight, my confidence wavers for a moment, but I reassure myself that it's not too much for me, and I give him a nod of approval. Seeing this, he approaches me and runs a hand through the tuft of fur on my head to comfort me before motioning for me to turn around, which I do. Having seen the process occur many times before between him and my mother, I have a basic understanding of what to do, and fold my front paws under myself as I raise my tail fully, revealing my sex to him for the first time ever. Taking a few deep breaths to prepare myself, I wait for a few moments before I feel something warm, sponge-like in texture, yet firm pressing up against my labia, which I quickly realize is the tip of his length, and as he begins to part my lower lips with a push of his hips, I slowly return the efforts, eyes shooting open as his head finally makes its way into me. Luckily, he pauses for a moment, which I use to let myself adjust to his size, and after a short period, I give him the affirmative to continue, and with this, he begins to push deeper into me, stretching me open as he pushes against my g-spot on his push inwards. The expansion causes a moan to escape my maw, and any slight bit of pain is instantly replaced by pleasure, the feeling of him filling me sending tiny shudders of pleasure throughout my frame until he bottoms out at a tight ring of muscle – my cervix – about halfway in. Due to my small size in comparison to him, I'm unable to take all of him, but it seems as if he doesn't particularly mind as he begins to thrust slowly rather than trying to push in deeper, and each stroke massages the sensitive spot on my inner walls, and I begin to pant and moan softly with each movement. With every passing second, I feel the sensation of heat from before starting to spread further throughout my body, and I feel his movements speed up ever-so-slightly. Before I fully realize it, his movements stop picking up in pace, however I've become so wrapped up in pleasure that I hardly notice the speed at which he's pumping in and out of me, let alone how much my own pleasure had built up, feeling as if I was on the edge of something unfamiliar to me personally, yet something I had observed occur between my mother and father plenty of times before. However, before I can warn him of what's yet to come, the pleasure mounts to a critical point and pushes me over the edge, my first-ever orgasm washing over me with a loud moan, the building sensations of the past few minutes quickly reaching their peaks and flooding my mind and body. As the height of orgasm comes over me, I can feel my insides beginning to contract involuntarily, milking his shaft as he drives into me over and over again, before he holds his position at the end of a particularly forceful thrust, and within an instant, I can feel him begin to fill me with his seed, painting my inner walls white as he finishes inside me, and I throw my head back with one final moan as both our orgasms reach their peaks, then begin to die down, leaving both of us panting messes after a few minutes. Finally, after a few minutes, I pull myself out of my pleasure-induced stupor, and with a few pants, I manage to speak again.

"Thank you, daddy," I smile at him, both of us taking a few deep breaths as our afterglow begins to wear off.

"Of course, Sophia. I'm glad I could make you happy," his expression mirrors mine, and I curl up on the bed, him laying down next to me, both of us clearly at least a bit tired from the experience, myself more so than him, seeing as how I hadn't slept well the previous night. As the exhaustion finally begins to catch up with me, I pad over to him slightly, resting my head against him, and within seconds, my eyes begin to slip shut, and with one final look of satisfaction, they finally flutter one last time before I pass out, settling in as my body curls against him, dormant and sated.


End file.
